Counting Stars
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Leopardstar and Tigerstar have combined their clans to create Tigerclan, moving into Riverclan's camp and form a huge, strong, sleek army to combine the four clans. But that all comes to a screeching halt whenever Leopardstar gets feelings for a certain tom, and Tigerstar's deputy murders her own. / AU
1. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER:

-Tigerstar - broad-shouldered dark tabby tom

DEPUTY:

-Blackfoot - white tom with black legs, muzzle, and ears

-APPRENTICE: Tawnypaw - cream-and-brown calico

MEDICINE CATS:

-Runningnose - gray-and-white tom with a running nose

-Littlecloud - small creamy-brown tabby with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

-Dawncloud - fluffy ginger-and-white she-cat

-Boulder - big, scarred gray tom

-APPRENTICE: Snowpaw - beautiful petite white she-cat

-Brownpelt - brown tom

-Wetfoot - gray spotted tabby

-Oakfur - small light brown tom

-APPRENTICE: Ratpaw - mangy dark brown tom with a long scar across his back

-Russetfur - young red tabby she-cat

-Deerfoot - brown-legged tom

-Jaggedtooth - huge ginger tabby tom with an overbite

-Darkstripe - dark tabby tom

QUEENS:

-Tallpoppy - red and brown tabby she-cat (mother of Cedarkit - gray tom, and Rowankit - petite red tabby she-cat)

-Darkflower - black she-cat (mother of Talonkit - tabby and white tom, and Smokekit - black tom)

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER:

-Leopardstar - odd-eyed golden spotted tabby

DEPUTY:

-Stonefur - big blue-gray tom

-APPRENTICE: Stormpaw - dark gray tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT:

-Mudfur - scarred spotted brown tabby

WARRIORS:

-Blackclaw - black tom with a gray chest

-Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

-APPRENTICE: Dawnpaw - creamy-white she-cat

-Shadepelt - black she-cat

-Loudbelly - dark brown tom

-APPRENTICE: Slugpaw - petite light brown tabby tom

-Silverstep - gray tabby with a twisted, furless hind leg

-Mistyfoot - big blue-gray she-cat

-APPRENTICE: Featherpaw - beautiful silvery tabby she-cat

-Mosspelt - calico she-cat

-Sedgecreek - brown tabby she-cat

-APPRENTICE: Reedpaw - black tom

-Frogleap - tom with a striped tail and legs

-Sunfish - cream-and-white she-cat

-Grasstail - brown-and-white tabby she-cat

-APPRENTICE: Pikepaw - dark gray spotted tom

-Vixenpelt - beautiful, sleek black molly

-APPRENTICE: Perchpaw - creamy-brown spotted tabby tom

-Skyheart - creamy-brown spotted tabby she-cat

-APPRENTICE: Hailpaw - big gray tom

-Mallowtail - calico tabby she-cat

-Dawnbright - calico tabby she-cat with big ginger patches

-Greenflower - light brown tabby she-cat

-APPRENTICE: Primrosepaw - creamy-brown spotted tabby she-cat

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

-Sasha - cream-and-brown colorpoint she-cat

-Ravenpaw - black tom with small white flashes

-Barley - short, fat black-and white tom

-Scourge - small black tom with white paws with a collar studded in teeth

-Bone - huge black-and-white tom with a collar studded in teeth

-Shunky - dark-furred she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey."

Leopardstar groaned to herself. That wasn't the voice of a cat she wanted to hear. The black-legged tom sat a few kittensteps from her. Leopardstar didn't look his direction, just stared down into the river.

"I was wondering if you could teach me to fish?"

Leopardstar glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew Tigerstar's plan involved teaching Shadowclan to fish so they'd be as fit as Riverclan.

Blackfoot, as if reading her thoughts, went on, "I know Tigerstar is expecting you to teach all of us, but I think for now he's placed more focus on getting the other clans to join Tigerclan. But I… I won't tell Tigerstar or any cat in Shadowclan I learned. I won't even fish in a part of the river close to camp."

"Why are you so intent on learning?"

Blackfoot blinked coolly, "Boulder tells me frogs taste like rabbits and fish. I'd like to know if he's right. Prey always tastes better when you catch it yourself."

Leopardstar sighed, crouching down, "As long as you won't teach the rest of Shadowclan." She sat, silent. Then, suddenly, she quickly extended a paw, ducking her muzzle into the water, and scooped up a wiggling fish.

Blackfoot blinked in surprise. Leopardstar placed it at his paws when it stopped wiggling. "So it's that easy…" he muttered, leaning down to try and copy Leopardstar's technique. He quickly came up spluttering water out of his nose, heaving.

Leopardstar felt a purr of laughter rise in her throat. "You don't _breathe_ underwater, frogbrain!"

"I'm sorry, I don't see how I'm supposed to grab the fish without breathing in water!" He joked.

Leopardstar purred again, "Might as well eat the one I caught, huh?" Blackfoot happily nod, crouching down to bite. He clenched his jaw as the salty taste coated his tongue and reluctantly swallowed.

He coughed, "Certainly tastes like a less rabbity frog, great Starclan," he sputtered. As he coughed his lungs out, Leopardstar leaned down to finish it.

Soon after, a little brown tabby pushed through the cattails. "Blackfoot," he started, "Your apprentice's kits are about to be born, Mudfur is helping her now, I figured you'd want to wish her good luck?"

"Oh, Starclan!" Blackfoot exclaimed, anxiety washing over his face. He sighed and his expression shifted back to cool and collected, "Yes, of course." Leopardstar quietly followed along behind, slower than either anxious tom. Births were nothing new, and with the help of two medicine cats and another pregnant queen in the nursery Leopardstar was sure it would be no trouble.

Blackfoot sat nervously beside the entrance, more nervous than Leopardstar had ever seen him.

"Are you alright?" Leopardstar asked, "Is she your mate?"

"Absolutely not!" He said defensively, "My… my previous apprentice, Dawncloud, once had kits too. One was stillborn and the other was too weak to nurse and died of starvation and it… it hurt so much so see what used to be such a happy-go-lucky cat become so severely depressed, and I can't imagine what she must've felt like."

Leopardstar felt a pang of sympathy for the tom. Then, moments after one last yowl from the nursery, Mudfur stuck his head out from the nursery, giving Blackfoot an affectionate headbutt to his leg, before stepping out and doing the same to his daughter, promptly trotting over to his den. Blackfoot stepped inside the nursery while Leopardstar stuck her head in.

"Oh, Tallpoppy, they're beautiful, congratulations!"

Tallpoppy feebly smiled. Littlecloud gave each of her kits a lick before trotting out himself. She had two little kits, one a red tabby and the other very dark gray. Darkflower, beside her, happily purred. "Bless these kits," she murmured, "Here's to hoping they survive through the night."

"They're nursing now," Blackfoot said hopefully.

"Oh, stop talking about their dying, you'll curse them!" Tallpoppy said, though she was too tired to be truly angry. She looked graciously up at Blackfoot, smiling.

"Have you picked out names for them?" He asked, quietly.

Tallpoppy closed her eyes humming, "I've figured up a few. I never imagined for one to be so striking red and the other gray," she chuckled, "Oh, I quite like the name Cedarkit for the gray one. Reminding of Shadowclan yet, not out of place in Riverclan."

Leopardstar purred to herself.

"But the other, I've no idea."

"Could always name her Redkit." Darkflower muttered.

"But Redkit's so plain, and Russet is already taken!"

"Could name her Rowankit." Leopardstar mewed.

"Rowankit…" Tallpoppy repeated, purring, "I quite like that." She purred for a long time before eventually opening up her eyes again to look at Blackfoot, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to catch some shuteye. I'm sure these two will be little wiggleworms by the morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Blackfoot said, affectionately placing his nose to her head and scooting out.


	3. Chapter 2

"All cats old enough to swim join here beneath the…" The word caught in Leopardstar's throat. She hated that rotting hunk of bones in the center of camp, "...Bonehill… for a clan meeting!"

Riverclan and Shadowclan cats came out from their dens, a patrol dropping a mouse and sparrow on the fresh-kill pile. From the other side of camp Tigerstar scowled at her, though Leopardstar paid it no mind. She had a clan to lead too. Talonkit and Smokekit, Darkflower's sons, tumbled out of the nursery, their eyes shining in hope that they would start training. But Leopardstar's gaze was caught on a shimmering gray pelt, one hind leg furless and twisted terribly. Littlecloud and Mudclaw sat beside the cat.

 _They're the same age as Littlecloud,_ Leopardstar thought, _They should have gotten their name moons ago._

Leopardstar took in a deep breath, "Silverpaw, if you would please come forward as much as you can?"

The tabby's eyes shone in shock, though they didn't hesitate standing up and hopping over on their three good legs.

"Silverpaw, you have been denied a warrior name for moons because of your injury, but I have watched you overcome it, and firmly believe you are ready to fight alongside your denmates. I, Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and past obstacles thrown at them, and I commend them to you as a warrior. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the clan and the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Silverpaw rasped, though their voice was full of excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverstep! Riverclan and Starclan honor your courage to surpass everything you have gone through, and we welcome you as a string warrior of Riverclan and Tigerclan!"

"Silverstep!" Brownpelt, a Shadowclan tom, led the chant, soon everycat but Tigerstar was cheering. "Silverstep! Silverstep!"

Leopardstar rested her muzzle on Silverstep's head, purring.

"Thank you, Leopardstar," they muttered, just loud enough so only Leopardstar could hear, their voice shaking. When they looked up their eyes were watery. Leopardstar simply nodded, sending them on their way. Brownpelt nuzzled them as the chant quieted, Warriors returning to their duties. Tigerstar padded over angrily.

"Why did you make that pathetic waste of prey a warrior! His hind leg doesn't work, he could never fight!"

" _They_ will be an excellent warrior," Leopardstar corrected, "They've learned to walk just fine, and their claws still work. Riverclan are fishers, hunting does not require lots of movement. And Starclan, you should have seen them at Sunningrocks _after_ their injury!" She scowled, padding off, "They're much more a warrior than you are."

Loudbelly smiled at her as she passed. Leopardstar took a deep breath. The scent of leaf-fall hung in the air, leaf-bare just around the corner. She padded toward the camp exit, but was stopped by an all-too familiar red tabby pelt.

"And where are you headed?" She asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Out," Leopardstar responded flatly.

"For?" Russetfur pressed on. Leopardstar felt the pelt of a cat brush up beside her.

"I will guard her, Russetfur," mewed Blackfoot, coolly, "You go and welcome Silverstep to the warrior's den, hm?"

Russetfur unwillingly padded away, Leopardstar stalked out of camp, quietly hoping Blackfoot wouldn't actually follow, but, of course he did.

"What _are_ we heading out for?"

"It'll be leaf-bare soon," Leopardstar muttered, "I figured we'd pack the nursery up with leaves and moss. Very young kits in there."

Blackfoot nodded solemnly, padding over to a tree and scraping up dry leaves on the ground. Leopardstar copied from not too far away, trying to scrape up only the most complete willow leave strands. Scraping up and oak leaf Blackstar's eye caught three stones, two tiny and one large. The two tiny ones had an imprint of a shell between them, while the larger had a rough, sparkling edge. Blackfoot let out a huff of laughter, rolling the biggest to Leopardstar.

"Here, have a present," he said simply, before carefully wrapping the other two up on his largest leaf, grabbing it in his mouth before grabbing others, careful not the swallow.

Leopardstar smiled, rubbing a paw along the bumpy edge for a moment before placing it against a tree to come back to. She too took her leaves in her mouth, and the two headed back to camp. Leopardstar directed Blackfoot to the elders den, but after setting his leaves down, unwrapped the rock leaf, and slipped inside the nursery with the two rocks, giving each of Tallpoppy's kits one.

Rowankit placed tiny paw on the shell imprint, before letting out an excitement-filled screech in Blackfoot's direction. Leopardstar heard Tallpoppy faintly thank Blackfoot, and she felt herself smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Blackfoot was laying on the flank of a beautiful spotted golden tabby, little kits, kits who looked just like Blackfoot's old family, were curled into her belly. Blackfoot looked up to give her a smile, though jumped and stood in surprise to realize it was only the stump of her neck. Blackfoot tried to lift a paw and touch her, but his paws were locked in place.

Frantically looking around, he caught the glimpse of an all-too-familiar big striped outstretched claw, reaching right for his kits.

"Brokenstar…" he whispered, horrified at the thought he was still alive and even more horrified he was coming for his kits and even more absolutely terrified that he couldn't move to stop him. Before he knew it, his kits were gone out of the nursery, dead little bodies littering the ground, blood spilling into the nursery.

Whenever Blackfoot looked back down,the body of his mate was blue-gray and flipped over on her back, blood sputtering and pouring out of the neck stub. He looked back up to Brokenstar, about to chew him out, but instead found the nursery wall gone, the only cat standing was… himself. Black paws and muzzle made darker with dripping blood, faint and indistinguishable cheers all around, fake pride sparkling his eyes, overshadowed by guilt.

Looking around he caught three too-familiar pelts, and one nightmarish abomination of prey-waste. Tigerstar, big and broad and foreboding as ever, stood atop the Bonehill, amber eyes shining in pride and excitement, his voice the loudest in the cheer. On the side sat Leopardstar, her head firmly around Tawnypaw's shoulders, shaking and sobbing. At that moment Blackfoot recognized the cat.

 _Stonefur._

Before he could start yowling his heart out in apologizes, he was being shaken awake by a red paw.

"Blackfoot, wake up, Starclan's kits!"

Blackfoot spluttered, twisting around so he was crouching, eyes wide, but not staring at really anything. Russetfur gave him a light bop on the head.

"Will you stop screaming, for Starclan's sake!"

Panting, Blackfoot stood, staring at her. She was standing away from her next, fur flipped the wrong way and pieces of bracken firmly stuck in her thick tail and back.

"Tigerstar is summoning you, chickfeed-for-brains," she said, slipping past him and curlin into her nest.

Catching his breath, Blackfoot stood and headed to the meeting den. In truth, it used to be Leopardstar's den, but Tigerstar had long taken it over and made her, and many other Riverclan warriors, sleep in the elder's den. The faint scent of milk on her fur told him he'd really been with the queens, but Tigerstar didn't notice. Blackfoot couldn't bare to look at Stonefur, sat next to his leader, faint just-masked anger in his eyes, staring at the big tabby.

"About time," Tigerstar commented, roughly shouldering Blackfoot as he sat, "It'll be the Gathering in a few nights," he went on, turning his attention to Leopardstar, "We need not yet mention our alliance. Leopardstar, you may speak about whatever you wish. Fish are swimming well and you have… several apprentices," he said hesitantly, almost unwilling to call the young Riverclan cats that title, but soon went right back to overconfidence, "I'm going to ask for my son back, after all," his gaze shifted coldly to Stonefur, "Families are better together."

Stonefur let his dam of anger break, snarling, "What does that mean?!"

Tigerstar shrugged as if he'd never given him that look, "I figured they'd be happier with their father. The grief of losing her first kits, need I even mention Runningkit and Swiftpaw, may their souls rest in peace, had driven Goldenflower mad before I ever got my hands on her, one of these days she's gonna hurt our kits!"

"She seemed alright last Gathering," Leopardstar murmured.

"Of course she did," Tigerstar retorted, "She always hides her true nature from those around her! A little birdie told me that she's letting it all come crashing out."

Blackfoot assumed that that little birdie was Darkstripe, another former Thunderclan warrior, who brought Tawnypaw with im whenever he moved clans. Though Tawnypaw didn't seem excited in the slightest, she had yet to leave. He quietly figured that Darkstripe had threatened to kill her if she didn't- after all he had a history of killing young cats. Sorrelkit's just-surviving of his poisoning was all-too recent in memory.

"Blackfoot?"

"I'm sorry?"

Tigerstar sighed, half-angrily. "Have you heard any clan news, in or out?"

Blackstar hummed. "Beside Brindleface's death and Tallpoppy's kitting? I don't believe so."

"Brindleface's death happened last moon," Tigerstar turned cold gaze to Stonefur, "You?"

"My warriors don't spy on other clans," Leopardstar answered for him, sneering. She looked up at the sky for a moment, "The gathering is tomorrow. We will learn of news then."

And without excusing themselves, Leopardstar and Stonefur padded off to their dens. Tigerstar sighed, defeated.

"I feel like she's only using us for more warriors."

Blackfoot shrugged sympathetically. "I think she's just nervous," he said coolly, "The clans never have united like this, not in recent memory. Leopardstar is a very proud cat. You know she'd never want to admit she joined up with a clan, especially one across the Thunderpath with such a bad reputation, for strength."

"You haven't seen her up to anything, have you?"

"Pardon? What, you really think Leopardstar of all cats would be up to anything?"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed Blackfoot had given such a sassy answer, though spoke nothing of it. "I'd like you to stick close to her, just in case. She's been so agitated lately, I can't help wondering if something is wrong," he said, padding away, talking half to himself.

"Of course, Tigerstar."


	5. Chapter 4

"Have you seen Stonefur lately?"

"He's out on patrol with Mistyfoot and their apprentices."

Leopardstar stood chest-deep in a calm part of the river, Blackfoot a tail-length away, just barely in and scared to go any further. A minnow swam between his paws and he jumped back with a yip. Leopardstar just laughed.

"I'll protect you from all the big bad minnows, Blackfoot," she managed to say between giggles.

Blackfoot scowled, taking his legs under him, bunching his muscles about the pounce. Leopardstar had her eyes close in laughter. They both went under the water in a splash, Blackfoot quickly spluttered up, flailing his paws wildly to try and resist the quiet current. Leopardstar popped back up under his chest, firmly keeping him afloat.

"Fishbrain," she muttered as she delivered the shaking tom to the shore. "Gathering tonight," she went on after shaking off. Blackfoot was quietly caught in the image of her goldenpelt glowing beautifully in the sunlight, "I'll be sharing the news of a certain deputy almost drowning."

All Blackfoot gave a stuffed-up snort of laughter.

The night was cloudy, moon and stars hardly visible, but visible enough for Leopardstar not to worry about Starclan. Tigerstar had already jumped onto the Highrock and was grooming himself. Tawnypaw was close to Blackfoot at the base of the rock. Littlecloud was playfully ruffling her fur while Runningnose and Mudfur were gossiping. Windclan came into the clearing next.

"Evening, Leopardstar," Tallstar greeted. Leopardstar nodded respectfully. "Been up to anything? Fancy any cats?"

Leopardstar laughed, " _Noooo…_ You?"

Tallstar smiled smugly, making Leopardstar laugh harder. Once Thunderclan showed up, the two jumped on the Highrock, Fireheart jumping up too.

"Firestar," Tallstar greeted, voice happy but faintly edged in sadness.

Firestar dipped his head in respect. "Would you like to present first?"

Tallstar tilted his head, raising his voice, "We don't have much news. Prey is running well and our apprentices is becoming a great warrior quick. Firestar?"

Firestar took a deep breath, "Lots. I have changed Lostface's name to Brightheart," he looked down at Stonefur, who subtly nodded, "And, of course, Bluestar has died. On her deathbed she admitted that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were her kits. But more importantly," he gave a cold glance at Tigerstar, "You. You killed Brindleface. You killed Redtail. You plotted with Brokenstar to kill Lionheart. You killed Runningwind. You-"

Before he could go on the sky cried out in thunder, a bolt of lightning splitting the sky.

Tigerstar ignored everything that Firestar had said, but Leopardstar, beside him, was mortified. "If you'll let me present before Starclan gets any angrier…" Firestar flattened his ears to his head, still snarling. "Leopardstar and I have formed an alliance. Tigerclan! We ask you join us."

"Never." Firestar snarled. Tallstar angrily shook his head. Firestar looked at Leopardstar, "How could you side with a murderer!"

Before she could answer, another bolt of lightning struck, right between the four cats. Tigerstar and Leopardstar on one side, Tallstar and Firestar on the other. Tigerstar gasped and jumped back, running into the forest.

"Tigerclan, return home!" Leopardstar called, frantically jumping off herself, waving her tail and running, two clans quickly following.

Back at camp, everycat was asleep in their respective dens, save for a few. Tigerstar had yet to return, and Leopardstar had summoned Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Blackfoot, Runningnose and Mudfur with her in the elder's den. It was hardly big enough for all of them, Runningnose was as small as he could be, suppressing sneezes. Leopardstar shifted insecurely, unsure of how to start.

"Leopardstar," Mistyfoot started for her, "We didn't know we were half-clan until just this morning."

Stonefur nodded, "We were out patrolling with Featherpaw and Stormpaw, and saw Fireheart and Bluestar just about drowning. Whenever we pulled them out Bluestar admitted to being our mother, before passing."

Mudfur and Runningnose glanced at eachother, sympathetically. Blackfoot had an indistinguishable look in his eyes. Leopardstar just sat with sorrowed confusion of what to do now. Graystripe, though not truly a half-clan cat, no doubt had blurred loyalties to Riverclan and Thunderclan. Yet, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, knowing their father didn't have Riverclan blood, were undoubtedly loyal to Riverclan. But Mistyfoot and Stonefur, they'd never known they were Thunderclan, and had been loyal to Riverclan but…

Leopardstar shook the thought. "You two don't have any loyalties to Thunderclan, do you?"

Mistyfoot and Stonefur had a long, silent stare at eachother, before Mistyfoot quietly spoke. "Our only living kin there is dead, and never was around to _be_ our kin. We're Riverclan warriors though and through." Stonefur nodded along.

Leopardstar turned to the medicine cats.

"They're right," Runningnose said, voice stuffed up, "No living kin and that kin never really was."

Mudfur shrugged, "Their mother was Graypool, as far as I'm concerned. They were weaned on Riverclan milk and were fathered by a Riverclan tom, may their souls rest in peace. If they don't remember the forest, the forest doesn't remember them."

Leopardstar nodded, satisfied. Blackfoot nodded to dismiss them. Runningnose scampered out, Mudfur following more slowly. Skyheart padded in and gave Mistyfoot a loving lick, murmuring something about how she'd always love her no matter her blood, before the three fell asleep.

Blackfoot seemed to have a dark realization, and lowered his voice. "I get a dark feeling Tigerstar will do something bad knowing these two are half-clan."

Leopardstar shrugged, just curling up. "I can always end our alliance. I hold as much authority as him."

Blackfoot didn't look hopeful, and soft regret faintly hung in his whiskers, but he just nodded, taking to his proper den.


	6. Chapter 5

"Where have you been all night?"

Blackfoot set a skinny mouse onto the fresh-kill pile and Tigerstar's sodden pelt and big paws squashed behind him in the muddy soil.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, what do you think?"

Tigerstar shrugged, "I stayed in the old camp. Had to fight off some Carrionplace loners who decided it was fine to stay there."

Blackfoot could tell by the sound of his he was lying, but didn't comment.

"It'll be sunrise soon," Tigerstar went on, grooming himself, "Take your apprentice and Leopardstar out for a training session."

"Anyone else?"

"Hm… Hailpaw and Pikepaw."

Blackfoot nodded, standing to stretch each leg in turn. "Ideas for a Dawn Patrol?"

"Ask Russetfur if she'd like to come along, but you and the apprentices and their mentors will do a fine job." He said before retreating to Leopardstar's den. Blackfoot figured he could catch one last bird before he needed to be out, and promptly did so.

He sat in front of the Bonehill, his patrol standing beside him, organizing the day's hunting patrols. He decided today was a fish day, which got him a look from Leopardstar.

"The river's nice, Pikepaw," Grasstail was saying to her apprentice, "You'll learn to like it one of these days."

"I've already nearly drowned once!" he protested.

"Today will be a swimming day then!"

"Hey, Pikepaw," Leopardstar added, "I was a drypaw when I was your age, too. Now look at me, Riverclan's leader!"

Pikepaw's eyes lit up. Hailpaw just scoffed.

"Crookedstar was basically your dad," he retorted, "It's no wonder you got to be deputy."

"And Pikepaw's mother is the deputy's sister. And I like him."

Pikepaw hopped around in excitement, his tail straight up. Tawnypaw just stared longingly at Sunningrocks, though not in a want to reclaim Riverclanner look. Suddenly she paused, nose twitching. Blackfoot waved his tail to stop the patrol. Tawnypaw closed her eyes, scrunching her nose up. Russetfur took a few steps in front of her, retching at the scent. She looked back at Blackfoot.

Blackfoot nodded, turning to ask Leopardstar to lead the rest of the patrol, but she had already gone on.

"What _is_ that?"

"Wet cat," Russetfur said simply, "Disgusting."

Blackfoot knew who it was immediately. Mangy leader lied to him. The scent crossed the stepping stones to Sunningrocks, yet Russetfur and Tawnypaw looked nervous to cross.

"It's not very far," Blackfoot reassured. Russetfur looked a bit consoled, but Tawnypaw didn't.

"It's not the stepping stones, Blackfoot, it's Thunderclan. Sunningrocks is theirs and if they scent us on their territory, it'll just be another war."

"I'm sure Thunderclan would think it completely justified knowing we're on Tigerstar's path," he said, jumping over. Russetfur and Tawnypaw followed nervously.

"You sure it's Tigerstar?" Russetfur asked.

Blackfoot nodded. "He came into camp just before sunrise, and his pelt obviously had a few extra layers of mud and water to hide his scent. Too much, so he just smells disgusting." They rounded Treecut place nervously, and whenever they encountered Twolegplace, Russetfur and Blackfoot just groaned.

"Oh sweet Twolegplace," Russetfur said sarcastically, "How I missed your putrid monster-dirt scent."

"What business would Tigerstar have here," Blackfoot said, not necessarily a question.

Russetfur's neck fur stood up, "You don't think…" she gave a horrored glance at Blackfoot, "He's speaking with Bloodclan, do you?"

"I don't know what that is."

"They're a group of murderous cats that live in the alleys here! Whenever I was a kittypet they used to have their meetings right next door."

Blackfoot shuddered. "If I don't know who Bloodclan is, I doubt Tigerstar would either." But given his murderous record according to Firestar, he didn't rule it out completely. Russetfur and Boulder, two past Twolegplace cats, were in his clan.

Tawnypaw took a deep breath, shaking her head. "I think he went along to one of the gardens. But not a very near one."

Blackfoot shrugged, "Lead the way, my apprentice." Tawnypaw's eyes shone a moment, and she confidently led the way, nose low to the ground. She stopped one or two tree-lengths away, butting her nose into wooden barrier. She looked up.

"Hm?" The sound came faintly from the other side, and in just a moment, a beautiful creamy she-cat with dark legs sat on the fence Russetfur froze to stare.

"Hi, excuse us, we're wondering if you've see a broad-shouldered tabby tom come around here maybe, say, last night?"

The she-cat nodded. "He stayed under my awning all night and we talked." She noticed Russetfur and gave a little mew. Russetfur laughed a moment before returning to staring and stupidly smiling. Blackfoot elbowed her to snap her out of it.

"Well, thanks. If he comes back again tonight, there's some cats up there in the forest who would like to keep eyes on him."

"Is he a bad cat?"

Blackfoot was hesitant to answer. On one paw he'd led Shadowclan back to health and strength, but on the other, if what Firestar said was true.

"He's fine," he finally answered, "We forest cats just don't fancy our strongest clanmates being with kittypets."

The she-cat nodded sympathetically, and Blackfoot nodded as his patrol to lead them along.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name," Russet fur said, standing so that one paw was against the wood.

"It's Sasha," she said sweetly.

"Sasha…" Russetfur repeated, purring, "I'm Russetfur. If you ever need good protection I'm just across the river."

Sasha let out a mrrow of laughter. "I'll keep you in mind." She said before jumping down. Russetfur rejoined the patrol purring. She looked at Blackfoot.

"Pretty cat like that doesn't need to be talking to Tigerstar, he's already had one mate…"

"Sweet Starclan, take me now," was all Blackfoot could muster up in response.

* * *

a/n:

sasha: hi im sasha

russetfur: hhrhrhrhhhhimlesbianfur


	7. Chapter 6

"I'd like to discontinue our alliance."

Tigerstar flattened his ears to his head, shoulder fur rising. Leopardstar simply shifted her position on the muddy soil, not breaking eye contact. Tigerstar shook his head, snarling.

"None of what Firestar said is true! The only cat I've ever killed was Oakheart, and that was to avenge Redtail!"

Leopardstar sighed, "Tigerstar… we've known Oakheart wasn't killed by a cat for moons."

Tigerstar stood up, defensively and anxiously, "Whoever told you that is lying," he snarled.

Leopardstar shook her head, "What good would our medicine cat have lying about the death of a warrior? To make it easier on his brother that he'd even died? None of his injuries were enough to cause his to bleed out and die. He was squished by rocks."

Tigerstar didn't look as if he could speak. He snarled, "So I saw one situation wrong! Redtail was standing right next to Oakheart and Oakheart had fallen long before the rocks fell on him. I thought Redtail killed him, and a warrior need not kill in battle and Thunderclan didn't need such a disloyal deputy at such a time. It was necessary!"

Leopardstar shifted, sighing through her teeth. She supposed Tigerstar could have a pass on that one. Battles were hectic and misseeing couldn't be faulted. Something in the bottom of her gut told her Tigerstar was lying, but she ignored it. "What of the other cats Firestar mentioned. Brindleface?"

"Got killed by dogs."

"Runningwind?"

"Whitethroat. The car hitting Whitethroat was Starclan's punishment for doing so."

"And…" Leopardstar struggled to get the name out. "You plotted with Brokenstar to kill Lionheart?"

"No, no! I overheard Brokenstar thinking out loud about attacking Thunderclan's camp and threatened to take the rest of his lives! Lionheart's death was unfortunate but he died nobly. Bluestar was mad to keep Brokenstar in camp, I agree, and Lionheart's death was because of Brokenstar, not me."

Leopardstar was silent, contemplating this. Brindleface being killed by dogs certainly made since. But Whitethroat killing Runningwind, or anycat for that matter, regardless or not of sickness, just didn't make sense. Brokenstar was a wicked leader, and she knew Tigerstar had dead kit siblings himself, so she could certainly see his hatred for the tom.

She shook her head, "What business would Whitethroat have killing Runningwind?"

"Search me," he muttered simply, "He was dead before I came to Shadowclan. What business would I have murdering Runningwind, hm?" he went on before Leopardstar could answer, "Exactly. I have no reason to."

Leopardstar opened her eyes and stared coldly up at him. "I don't think you're being truthful," she muttered simply, "Why would Firestar want to lie to the clans? He's always been a very truthful, loyal warrior."

"One of Firestar's best friends was Ravenpaw," Tigerstar snarled, "Ravenpaw was terrified of me and wanted to see me exiled. Ravenpaw didn't have courage of his own, so Firestar stood up for him and now is trying to pin all his lies on me, even after I'm gone from Thunderclan."

"Why would he? After you were gone from the clan, what's the point of lying? Surely it must be rooted in some sort of truth!"

Tigerstar pounced on her. "Oh, so you believe a kittypet over me?!"

Leopardstar snarled, reaching up and tearing off what was remaining of his right ear. Tigerstar yowled, leaning down to tightly clench is jaws around her throat. Leopardstar gasped, clawing at his shoulders, but Tigerstar didn't let go. Soon enough, her eyes closed, and reopened to see the silvery-blue tinted forest below big dark starry sky.

She turned over so that she was crouching, shaking her head. She couldn't believe her first live was taken by a cat she considered a friend. She looked up, and in front of her sat a familiar ginger-and-white she-cat.

"Br-Brightsky?"

The she-cat shook her small head, tapping the ground with a paw before looking over her shoulder and waving her tail. From the bushes emerged three cats. One ginger-and-white, more muscled and fluffier than the first. One golden-brown, spotted, who looked just like Leopardstar. The last was brown and had a creamy underside, also spotted.

"Greetings, my daughter," greeted the fluffier ginger she-cat, purring and rubbing her muzzle against Leopardstar's neck.

"We didn't expect you to come so early," said the golden tom.

"I didn't expect anyone to be around except Brightsky. Greetings. I don't believe I know you."

The golden tom sat, drawing a paw over his ear. "We're your littermates. Starclan gave us warrior bodies and warrior names."

"Hailstar and Crookedstar picked them," the brown tom added. Leopardstar blinked, eyes full of love and happiness.

"Carpkit, Oatkit, Waterkit-! I hardly recognized you! What names did you all get?"

"I am Carpfin."

"Oatflight."

"And this is Waterdapple," Brightsky said for the petite she-cat, "She was never able to find her voice."

Leopardstar tilted her head sadly, but Waterdapple didn't seem depressed in the slightest.

"This wasn't really… how we saw your first life being lost, Leopardstar," Carpfin chuckled, nervously, "But, you sure are here!"

Oatflight purred in laughter, but quickly got more serious, "We've come to warn you of the future's events."

"Oh?"

"Regarding Blackfoot," Carpfin continued, "We know you don't care for him much right now, but we see two drastically different paths for him, and one you're heavily involved. Blackfoot, after Tigerstar's eventual death, will either return to Shadowclan and lead them for moons, or father a Riverclan warrior's kits and stay."

"In Shadowclan he would be a great leader," Brightsky admitted, "His deputy after him would lead the clans to unneeded tyranny, and Blackstar himself will break ties with Starclan and the warrior code for several moons to come."

Leopardstar looked conflicted. She didn't need them to tell her who the mother of his kits might be. She'd always thought she may have had kits in her future, but was always conflicted about actually having them.

"Would I still be Riverclan's leader, nursing kits?"

Carpfin nodded, chuckling, "You're stuck to Riverclan's leadership like a flea on a fox."

"Though it is reasonable to say that your deputy would take over a few of your duties," Oatflight chimed in, "But we trust you to choose a good warrior without any dark intentions, in that path."

"But, speaking of deputies," Brightsky said, sadness edging her voice, "We saw an involvement with Blackfoot and Stonefur, too. It's very depressing, and, quite frankly, disgusting, but we're afraid it must happen, either way."

Leopardstar anxiously turned to Carpfin. Sure, Stonefur would probably be too old to lead Riverclan after her, but dark and disgusting involvement with Blackfoot still having a warrior name? The fur on her back pricked anxiously.

"Yes," Carpfin sighed, "Stonefur… will be murdered. In the best path, by Blackfoot, should you believe it."

"What could be good about my deputy being murdered by a tom in supposed to have kits with?!" Leopardstar panicked, voice high.

"Well, in the other, which was very short, Tigerstar murdered the five of them. Blackfoot, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw." Carpfin said quietly, not wanting to speak of the words.

Oatflight nodded, "Stonefur will have died a noble death, and he will have saved Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw's lives! If everything goes correctly, they will all live fulfilling lives, and die nobly!"

Leopardstar took in a shaky breath, "And if Blackfoot refuses to kill him, and they're all murdered?"

Brightsky spoke, "Tigerstar takes control over all the clans, murdering Firestar and any of his descendants and any cat who breath his name."

Leopardstar snarled breathily, "I knew he shouldn't be trusted."

"Right, but he sure won't let you out of Tigerclan," Oatflight meowed, "If you speak out against him he'll take the rest of your lives and there will only be three clans, forevermore."

"Three clans, should he decide not to take over Windclan and Thunderclan," Carpfin said gravely, "And he'd never leave them in peace."

Brightsky sighed, shooing her kits away with her tail, "We've told her so much already," she said sadly, "Now that you what will happen, you must forgive Blackfoot, kits or no!"

Leopardstar dipped her head, "I'll try. It may take moons but, I'll try."

Brightsky nodded, taking her starry kittens back off into the bushes. A few fox-lengths away Leopardstar could see the faintest outline of a golden-spotted figure. Herself, she figured. At her leg, sat a little while kit, her legs and head golden. When the ghost of her first life stared over her shoulder at the living Leopardstar, the kit blew away.

Leopardstar's eyes shot open, taking in a big, deep breath. Her neck was caked with dried blood through the wound was gone. She was back in the muddy hollow she'd chosen for her and Tigerstar's meeting spot. Tigerstar had long gone, and now she was being prodded by a black six-toed paw.

"Leopardstar…! Leopardstar, have you any lives left?"

The tom jumped back at her sudden awakening.

"Thank Starclan," he breathed.

Leopardstar felt the need to snarled at him, but couldn't bring herself to it. He'd not killed yet and when he did, he'd be under threat of death, and Featherpaw and Stormpaw would be alright-

 _Ugh,_ she thought. _I can figure out my emotions later. Now I've got a pounding headache._


	8. Chapter 7

a/n: .Leafpool_3000: hiii Silverstep is referred to genderless bc they identify as nonbinary. Silverpaw, in the real books (Fire & Ice, Forest of Secrets, Secrets of the Clans, not Silverstream) isn't ever referred to with pronouns and tbh i just wanted to keep it that way. Tigerstar genders them bc he's a big ol asshole.

ok seeya

* * *

"You look like you and a tree branch got into an awful skirmish," Russetfur meowed bluntly, "What happened to you?"

"She looks in pain," Blackfoot answered instead, "She doesn't need to answer."

"...lost my life," Leopardstar answered bluntly, quietly. Her throat burned with each word.

"Your first?" Russetfur went on.

"Only medicine cats know the amount of lives leaders have," Blackfoot said, lightly smacking her with his tail. Leopardstar shook her pelt, taking a step away from Blackfoot. He could go on to be Shadowclan's leader. Neither of them needed kits, and half-clan ones at that.

 _...but that would be kinda nice, huh?_

Leopardstar shook the thought away. No way. Not with him killing her deputy. In camp she immediately skidded to Mudfur's den.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she meowing and sitting in front of him, "So I um," she lowered her voice so it was just hardly louder than a breeze, "I lost my first life. And whenever I went to Starclan, I saw Brightsky and Carpkit and everyone… and, um, they said that I'd should either have kits with Blackfoot or let him become Shadowclan's leader."

"Well," Mudfur said simply, "He is Shadowclan's deputy."

"Yeah, but-! They said if he did the leader after him would lead the clans to anarchy, and I don't know if I'd be alive to stop it."

"And if you have his kits?"

Leopardstar shook her head with a shrug, "The clans would be fine for moons and moons after."

"Well," he answered with a deep breath, "Having his kits sounds better for Riverclan. We don't need to be taken over again, and could always use more warriors. But he's a Shadowclan warrior…" he sighed, giving her head a lick, "Follow your heart, honey. It's not sneered you wrong yet."

She sighed, smiling, her headache ebbing. "Thanks, dad."

Mudfur simply nodded, "Now go grab a bite and take a nap. I'm sure losing a life drains you."

Leopardstar didn't argue. A snack and sleep sounded great. Outside, the clans had just about settled down for the day. Silverstep was washing their bad leg and chatting with Brownpelt. Runningnose and Littlecloud were sharing a fat chub with Boulder and Ratpaw. The rest of the apprentices were sharing another. Blackfoot was giving Darkflower and Tallpoppy, who were sunbathing with their kits curled in their bellies, a frog.

"Hey, Leopardstar!" he called, "Wanna share this vole with me?"

Leopardstar nodded and padded over, settling down. Every other bite Darkflower took she spat back out for her kits to eat, while Tallpoppy quietly ate and winced whenever her kits nipped at her. The vole wasn't very big, though that was to be expected with leafbare right around the corner. After she finished she ducked into the elder's den and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"How were their assessments?" Blackfoot asked quietly after Oakfur and Boulder stepped into camp, their apprentices long out of earshot.

"He did wonderfully," Oakfur meowed, "He found a snake, and was about to get attacked, before he grabbed it by the neck and just smacked it against the rock."

"Boulder?"

"Snowpaw didn't do anything extravagant, but she did complete the assessment correctly."

Blackfoot nodded, padding to Leopardstar's den. The sun was low in the sky and he knew now wasn't the time for a warrior ceremony, but he knew that Tigerstar would refuse to warrior them as long as he could.

He slunk it, lightly nudging Leopardstar, hoping she wouldn't be too angry he woke her.

" _Mrwgh?"_

"Hi,Leopardstar?"

"What do you want," she said groggily, voice not really in a question.

"I wanted to ask for advice on Ratpaw and Snowpaw's warrior names," he muttered as Leopardstar stood and stretched a bit, "Snowpaw is a very cautious, graceful cat. She tries to follow the rules and do an elegant job doing it. Ratpaw's more reckless, he, heh, got a massive scar across his shoulders his first week of training. He wants to get the job done no matter how messy he needs to, and, sometimes, he gets a little, uh, _overly_ messy."

Leopardstar took a deep breath in and out, "For Snowpaw… I think she'd fit Snowcloud, Snowbird, Snowfeather, maybe? Ratpaw, well, obviously you've got Ratscar, if he sees it as a prize rather than an embarrassment. Ratclaw, maybe Ratstorm? Ratstorm sounds dumb. Storm of rats."

Blackfoot chuckled, "Thanks. Do you think you could come and do the head touch thing? I'm worried Starclan won't see their names as valid if a leader doesn't."

Leopardstar just sleepily shrugged, sliding out, Blackfoot right behind her. He hopped to the bottom of the Bonehill.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Bonehill for a clan meeting!"

The clans gathered outside of their dens, worried murmurs rippling through them as to why the deputy was calling a meeting.

"Ratpaw and Snowpaw, please step forward."

The two obeyed, though were more anxious than excited.

"I, Blackfoot, deputy of Shadowclan, call my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. The leader has told me that he refuses to make them warriors-" the twos faces shifted to shock, but quickly turned excited, "But I believe they have trained hard to understand the ways of their clan and your noble code, and I now commend them to you as warriors. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and your clanmates, even at thecost of your life?"

"I do!" she squeaked.

"Ratpaw, do you promise to do the same?"

He excitedly nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your names. Snowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Snowbird, for your grace and pedantry, and Ratpaw, you will be known as Ratscar, for not seeing your scars as guilt, and flaunting them proudly. Starclan, Shadowclan, and Tigerclan welcome you as warriors!"

"Snowbird! Ratscar! Snowbird! Ratscar!" Called the clans, any hint of nervousness gone. Leopardstar padded up to do the head-resting ceremony. Now valid warriors, in Blackfoot's words, the two hopped around and wrestled for a minute, rolling over and sitting up. Leopardstar yawned and went back to the den.

Snowbird lowered her voice, clearly only meant for her brother, though Blackfoot heard. "I'm a bit nervous sleeping next to Silverstep," she fretted.

"Hey," Brownpelt growled, close enough to hear as well. His fur started rising but before he could go on, Snowbird clarified.

"Because I don't want to roll on their leg! Ratscar and I are both fidgetters."

Brownpelt glanced back at Silverstep "They can sleep next to the wall. Kick me."

Blackfoot hummed, "You two can have your vigil tomorrow night. Figure out your sleeping situation first. You'd be welcome in the warriors den if there was any room.

If any of them responded, Blackfoot didn't hear. He just padded off to Leopardstar's den, lightly pressing his nose to her cheek and quietly thanking her before backing out.

* * *

 _Starclan…_ Leopardstar thought as Blackfoot's cold, wet nose quickly pressed and left against her, _Starclan tell me I'm not falling for him._


	9. Chapter 8

"...take Ratscar and Snowbird."

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?"

Tigerstar turned a furious eye to his deputy, "Rat _scar_ and Snow _bird?_ They're 'paws!"

"Not anymore," he muttered simply, "I gave them their names and Leopardstar made it official. She's as much a leader as you are."

"Riverclan's leader!"

"She is Tigerclan's leader alongside you, she holds as much power as you do," Blackfoot shook his head, turning back to camp, "I don't know why you're biased toward them, but you can't deprive them of warrior names forever. They've earned it."

A growl rose in Tigerstar's throat, but he swallowed it down, faking calmness. "Have you called all your patrols?" Blackfoot nodded, "Good. Gather up two Riverclanners and Leopardstar, and one more Shadowclan warrior."

Blackfoot took a deep breath, staring up, trying to recall the names of any other Riverclan warrior. Looking back down, he loudly meowed, "Leopardstar, Skyheart, and Mistyfoot-!"

"Choose someone else than Mistyfoot," he said, voice a level below a retch, "Blackclaw! You instead. Leopardstar, Skyheart and Blackclaw!" Tigerstar decided for him.

"Russetfur," Blackfoot said, defeated, hoping Tigerstar didn't change her out too. He had no doubts it was because Mistyfoot was half-clan, and Russetfur was full kittypet. But Tigerstar didn't make a sound, merely hopped off his Bonehill perch toward the waiting cats.

"Teach us to swim," he demanded, meliasiously smiling at Leopardstar.

Leopardstar glanced at both of her warriors. Blackclaw held surprise while Skyheart held disgust and outrage. Russetfur looked confused as to why she was chosen. Leopardstar closed her eyes, giving a single nod and padded out the entrance. Tigerstar quickly followed, and Blackfoot could only imagine the tall tom was breathing down her neck, literally. Skyheart and Blackclaw glanced at eachother worriedly, before quickly looking at Blackfoot and scampering off. Russetfur gave him a tired glance, the two leaving slower.

"Can't wait to see some beautiful she-cats with water-dappled pelts, huh?" he muttered bluntly.

"You bet."

"I'll be training Blackfoot," Leopardstar said, already paw-deep in water, "Skyheart, you can take Russetfur. And Blackclaw, if you wouldn't mind Tigerstar?"

The small tom shook his head, though his eyes were filled with anxiety and he licked his smokey chest to try and cover it. Leopardstar swam out to the middle of the river, turning and bobbing her head above the water.

"I think you can make it out here!"

Blackfoot gulped, taking nervous steps into the water. The two had done this before, Blackfoot hadn't been good, nor had he made in to the middle of the river. As it reacher his shoulders and he had to get off solid ground, he figured, he only had to get to Leopardstar. If he started going under he could flail and stay up and Leopardstar would save him.

He closed his eyes tightly and turned his chin up so he couldn't shallow water. Scared, he slapped his back paws against the water.

"It's just like running!" called Skyheart.

Blackfoot let out a breath. Leopardstar was close, he could feel it. Kicking his front paws harder, he let his back feet sink, then started running. He didn't go fast, not at all, and he looked ridiculous, he knew, but he eventually bumped into Leopardstar's own nose.

He shot open his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Leopardstar just chuckled, "To turn you just-" she evened her body, leading with her shoulders and chest, turning in a circle, "You know?"

Blackfoot shook his head, letting out nervous breath. _Just like… making a sudden running turn. Yeah._ When he managed to get turned around, Leopardstar pressed her shoulder against his, helping him back to shore. He'd never been happier to touch solid ground. In his joyful dissociatis aon, Leopardstar shook. The water droplets across his face made him, too, sitting. Tigerstar recoiled as he got wet.

"You'll get wet anyway," Blackclaw commented, softly, then turned his attention to Blackfoot, "That was very good! I could hardly get half-way across on my first try, great job!"

"Too quickly, I'd say," muttered Tigerstar, giving him a look.

Blackfoot just licked a paw and drew it over his ear, trying to stop breathing so heavily, "I'm not scared of getting wet. And Leopardstar's a very good teacher."

"Teacher!" Skyheart retorted quietly with a laugh, "She hardly said a word to you." The louder, she looked at Russetfur, "Ready?"

Russetfur shrugged, Skyheart swam half as far as Leopardstar, nodding and putting her paws just below the surface, ready to stepped in, splashing nervously whenever the ground left.

"Just pretend like you're running!" Skyheart repeated, "Running! Running! Running!"

Russetfur's head submerged a moment, and Blackfoot stood, ready to jump in after her. She bobbed up, splashing up and taking a deep breath. Skyheart caught her as she fell, spluttering. Russetfur groaned, apologizing as Skyheart dragged her to shore. For a minute she just laid with her chin flat on the ground, waves still lapping her hind paws.

Tigerstar nearly stepped on her getting to the water. Blackclaw looked him up and down.

"Hm," he muttered, swimming across the river, "I think a big strong warrior like you can make it all the way across!"

Tigerstar jumped in, ready. His splashes made Russetfur stand and jump behind a tree, shaking sand from her fluffy chest. Blackfoot took a few steps back as well. Tigerstar was yowling, splashing and bobbing beneath and above the water.

"What are you- _brgh!-_ mousebrains waiting for?! Get me- _brlugb!-_ out of here!"

Leopardstar and Skyheart passed a knowing glance at Blackclaw, eyes glittering in laughter. The three dived in, pushing Tigerstar up from his belly, Blackclaw briefly choked between the water and thick fur, but Leopardstar kicked him out from under before anything could happen.

"If you'd stop splashing we could grab you!" Skyheart yowled.

"If you would get me out-!"

Skyheart hissed and batted his head so it was briefly underwater again, kicking him forward. Tigerstar spluttered to land, standing quickly and shaking. Leopardstar and Blackclaw looked absolutely exhausted, but Skyheart was just furious.

"What were you trying to do, drown me!?" Tigerstar yowled, not at any of the three in particular.

"We got you _out_ , didn't we? Isn't that what you wanted?" Skyheart retorted, still swimming.

"Why you-!" Tigerstar turned his attention to the light brown tabby, getting into the attacking crouch.

"Oh no, don't attack me!" Skyheart called, faking fainting over, popping back up immediately and floating around on her back, "The big bad river might come back to get _yoouuu~!"_

Tigerstar stood, growling, "Exile!"

Skyheart turned half-lidded blue eye to him, not worried in the slightest, "You can't do that. You're not my leader. Leopardstar is, and, with joint leadership, the two of you have to agree!"

Tigerstar turned angry glance to Leopardstar. "You can't exile everycat you have a fight with," she said calmly.

"She tried to drown me!"

"You were drowning yourself, she got you out."

Tigerstar just hissed, realizing this wasn't a battle he could win, and ran off into the forest.

"Get up here, Skyheart," Leopardstar went on. It was then the anxiety set in on her. She slowly swam over, dipping her head so Leopardstar would look down at her. "That was all uncalled for."

"I know," she whimpered, "I'm sorry. I got angry."

Leopardstar placed soaked chin to her head, "That's alright. Try to contain it next time alright?"

Skyheart raised her head again, sighing, "I'll try, but no promises. Tigerstar's got so many cattails in his brain I don't know if I'll be able to take them all!"

The Riverclan warriors all snickered to eachother, before Leopardsar turned back to Blackfoot and Russetfur.

"Blackfoot, you did amazingly," she purred. Blackfoot felt the heat of embarrassment and being flustered rise in his chest and looked down to lick, "Russetfur… you need a bit more work. Would you like to continue?"

Russetfur came out from behind her tree nodding. Blackfoot laughed, looking up from his grooming. Russetfur shot him a glance. Blackfoot just looked off innocently, humming, and after a moment moved on to groom the rest of himself.


	10. Chapter 9

It was midday, most cats were laying in camp, sunbathing. The noon hunting patrol dropped their catches on the fresh-kill pile. Both were starting to look pitiful. Ever since Tigerstar's near drowning he'd just about forbidden hunting fish. None of the Riverclan warriors were happy, but they couldn't do anything about it.

In truth, whenever Tigerstar was out, they caught fish anyway. Brought back to camp and called as many starving cats as they could, before throwing the bones back into the river. Blackfoot was absolutely sure the effort got started with Leopardstar, Stonefur and Skyheart. Blackfoot didn't mind the few extra bites of food. He'd gotten used to fish… nothing like a good frog, though, but in leaf-bare all was welcome.

Though, currently, Tigerstar sat atop the Bonehill. "All cats _wake up_ for a clan meeting!" he yowled. The clearing's peaceful silence was broken by groggy murmurs and yawns. The clearest Blackfoot heard was from Mallowtail.

" _Oh boy, here we go again!"_

"Silence!" Tigerstar yowled. The Shadowclan warriors listened, though the Riverclan cats kept talking before fading out. Tigerstar stood atop the Bonehill, looking absolutely livid, but spoke nothing of it.

"The time has come to purify Tigerclan blood," he started. Everycat's fur stood up straight, their eyes wide. Russetfur pressed closer against Blackfoot, whimpering. "Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Stormpaw and Featherpaw will be retired from their warrior duties, and be guarded by Jaggedtooth."

Leopardstar yowled up at him, her fur on end, claws unsheathed. Tigerstar snarled back down, unsheathing his massive claws. Leopardstar took a step back, resheathing though not letting her fur rest. She turned to the half-clan cats, Jaggedtooth's teeth bared at them, ready to lead them away.

"I'm sorry, Stonefur," she whispered, so low Tigerstar wouldn't hear, dipping her head, "I'm sorry all of you…"

Stonefur quickly nodded, "I know you won't let Tigerstar do this forever. He's not right. You'll make him see that-," he muttered as Jaggedtooth cut him short.

"Shut your yap before I shut it for you!" Jaggedtooth said, a bit too loudly. Tigerstar took notice and turned to them, though he didn't look angry in the slightest.

"I believe I saw an abandoned rabbit hole along the Windclan border," Tigerstar instructed. Jaggedtooth smiled maliciously up at him, headbutting Mistyfoot's shoulder for her to move. She flicked her tail on either apprentices shoulder, keeping them close.

Blackfoot sat up a bit, wrapping his thin black tail around the quivering Russetfur. He angled his ears in the direction of the nursery, sneaking a glance before turning right back to Tigerstar. Darkflower was scowling up at the leader, her bright claws unsheathed, tail curling tighter and tighter around her kits. He strained to hear them through the murmurs.

"What's going on?" Talonkit mewed, "Where are Stonefur and Featherpaw going?"

"Why is that cat so angry at them?" Smokekit added.

Darkflower's only response was a hiss.

"We don't want to go back in the nursery!" Talonkit protested. Blackfoot figured that Darkflower was shoving them back in with a paw.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Darkflower soothed.

"You can't fight during a meeting!" Smokekit mewed.

"You can if the leader's being…." she lowered her voice, "...unreasonable. Go talk to Tallpoppy."

"Along with this I have also decided to give extra protection to our…" Tigerstar went on, his eyes flicking disgustedly at Silverstep, "...weakest members. Silverstep will be guarded by Brownpelt and the queens by Boulder."

"You can't trust your own queens?!" yowled Darkflower, silencing the cats. "You can't trust a nursing Shadowclan queen and you can't trust a weaning Shadowclan queen?!"

"Silence!" Tigerstar hissed.

"Absolutely not! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Tigerstar bristled. Blackfoot heard whispers of Riverclan agreement ripple through the cats.

"What if a battle happens! You're just going to remove six of your warriors?"

Boulder had started nudging her shoulder to try and force her back in, but she stood on her back legs, battlering his muzzle. He backed off.

"Queens shouldn't be fighting battles anyway! Kits need a mother."

"Queens are the fiercest warriors in all the clans, they will do anything to protect their kits! And even then, you're still imprisoning four warriors!"

"Half-clan cats." Tigerstar corrected.

"What should blood matter! They were raised in Riverclan, they're Riverclan warriors."

"...Riverclan?" Tigerstar growled, "We are Tigerclan!"

Darkflower bared her teeth, "I will never call us that. Not after today. You're a pathetic leader, _Tigerclaw."_ She then ducked into the nursery, Boulder's eyes wide.

Blackfoot would be lying if he said he expected any more of a reaction. Calling a leader their warrior name was either an act of treason or love, it all depended on tone. And Darkflower's voice was the angriest Blackfoot had ever heard a cat's get. The clan was muttering, seemingly forgotten Tigerstar was watching. Though, Tigerstar looked shaken and like he, too, had forgotten he was holding a meeting.

Blackfoot shook his head to himself. Darkflower was right. Tigerstar was a pathetic leader. If Shadowclan hadn't been so desperate for a leader, and had the foresight this would've happened, Tigerstar never would've been appointed leader.

"Silence!" Tigerstar then yowled, standing. Camp fell silent, everyone absolutely terrified. "Brownpelt and Blackfoot, take them and go hunting."

Silverstep struggled to their feet, but before they could get their footing on their working hind leg, Tigerstar thumped down next to them and shouldered them down. Brownpelt shot up toward them, Blackfoot following a few pawsteps behind.

A growl rose in his throat, "First he imprisons his own warriors, now he makes it even more difficult for a three-legged cat to stand." He shook his head, nudging their chest, "Unbelievable."

Leopardstar padded over. Brownpelt glanced between the two, scornfully. "How do you support this?!"

Blackfoot guiltily shook his head, "I don't. But, a leader's word is law. I can't challenge it."

Brownpelt turned his gaze to the golden tabby, "You're a leader, Leopardstar."

Leopardstar looked away tiredly, she turned to the camp entrance, flicking her tail for them to follow. "Not in Tigerclan," she said, barely louder than a breeze, "Not in Tigerclan…."


	11. Chapter 10

Silverstep was leaning firmly on Brownpelt's shoulder. Less for balance support, more for emotional support, it seemed. Their ears were back, their whiskers were drooping, their eyes were dark and watery.

They passed Jaggedtooth, sat in front of a rabbithole. He sneered.

"Tigerstar really is a terrible leader!" He commented, "Sending the cripple out to hunt!"

Blackfoot sheathed and unsheathed his claws, taking in a deep breath. A cat lower than his position would've flayed his pelt- in fact, Brownpelt had his claws unsheathed, teeth bared, a growl rising in his throat, looking dangerously at Jaggedtooth.

Blackfoot dragged his tail over the tip of his whiskers. "It's not worth it," he said quietly, falling back to Silverstep's other side, encouraging the two to walk on. Brownpelt agreed, but the fire didn't fade from his eyes. Silverstep sheathed and unsheathed their claws, closing their eyes, their shoulders shaking. A low whimper came from their closed muzzle.

"...I know Tigerstar sent us all to hunt," they started, voice unsteady, "But I just… I really want to soak my pelt and calm down for a bit."

Blackfoot nodded, turning his attention to Leopardstar. She was crouched down at the bank of the river, tip of a paw in.

"It's cold," she muttered.

"I don't care," they retorted, carefully padding closer, "It'll numb the heat of my embarrassment and shame."

Brownpelt pounced forward, "I-I'm coming in with you! Don't want you getting swept away."

"Tigerstar would love to see me swept away."

"...but I wouldn't."

Silverstep turned their gaze to the river, stepping in until their back was completely covered. Brownpelt took a deep breath and followed, cringing with every step. Blackfoot turned to Leopardstar, watching anxiously. When she returned the gaze, she spoke.

"Voles and shrews," she muttered, "There's a very good place just a few tail-lengths downriver. It's just across from Sunningrocks." With that, she flicked her tail and led Blackfoot.

She patted the ground with a paw, her voice low as she gathered Blackfoot into a bush, their whiskers touching. Blackfoot cleared his throat and shifted so they weren't, looking away before Leopardstar spoke.

"The shore is small here and the river is deep. By the time you feel sand you're halfway on your way to drowning."

"Sweet Starclan."

"Be careful," she purred, smugly smiling. She then angled her ears forward, staring through the leaves, her gaze caught on a small fuzzy brown shape right on the edge of the water. She burst out of the bush, crashing on top of it, before picking it up in her teeth, still.

Blackfoot slunk out of the bush, shocked and almost embarrassed. She quietly buried it.

"...is that how Riverclan hunts on land?"

"Hm?"

"You don't bite your prey's throat you just…"

"Crush it's spine? Of course! No use in dripping unnecessary blood and leading foxes and badgers to your camp." She then tilted her head forward, "It might be richers up there."

The two crouched into more bushes, Blackfoot effectively catching a fat shrew- after a bit of struggle with coming down hard enough to break bones- and Leopardstar another water vole.

"I'm… a bit surprised you know how to hunt, on land." Blackfoot guilty admitted.

Leopardstar shrugged, "Sometimes the river freezes and we need too. Brownpelt and Silverstep are just about startling all the fish down there," she glanced across the river, staring longingly at Sunningrocks, "Better than eating cattails," she added, voice unfocused.

Suddenly, a patrol bust from the bushes on the other side of the river, the tall, sleek, creamy, dark-striped tabby was the first to hiss. A shorter, more tan tom silenced him with an ear flick.

"Greetings, Leopardstar!" he called.

"Brackenfur!"

"Tigerstar has made both clans live in the same camp together, has he?" the creamy tom growled.

"...and hello to you, too, Longtail." Leopardstar responded, voice emotionless.

"They're only hunting," said a brown-and-white tabby, "You have anything to ask, Ashpaw?"

Ashpaw nodded, padding closer to shoe, "How are Featherpaw and Stormpaw?!"

Leopardstar glanced between Blackfoot and her paws for a moment, before turning back, "They're… great!" she lied.

Ashpaw smiled and bounded back up to his mentor. Dustpelt nodded and tilted his head to move the patrol along. As soon as they were out of earshot, Leopardstar groaned. Blackfoot sighed through his teeth. He understood the she-cat's pain, he had to lie about the state of apprentices under Brokenstar's reign too. He scooted closer, gently wrapping his head around hers, falling into his chest fur. He stepped back after a few moments.

"Let's get back to camp," he said, digging up their catches, "Or, at least, back to Brownpelt and Silverstep. Maybe we could get a few fish?"

Leopardstar nodded, small smile forming on her face. Taking the voles in her mouth, they headed back. Brownpelt was standing half-way on shore, big fish firmly in his jaws. His eyes shone and Silverstep purred in pride, briefly running their head on his shoulder.

"Brownpelt caught this fish all by himself!" Silverstep purred as they stepped closer. Brownpelt looked like he wanted to refute, but his mouth was too full.

"Good job," Blackfoot congratulated, "It looks like it'll feed all the apprentices." Leopardstar nodded in agreement. He turned away bashfully, tilting his head upriver in a question. Leopardstar nodded, leading them back to camp.


	12. Chapter 11

"Blackfoot. Blackfoot!"

A paw roughly prodded him. Blackfoot stirred awake, yawning. Ratscar was standing over him. Blackfoot stood and stretched.

"What is it?"

"Russetfur. She's trying to sneak out of camp. We need someone to keep track of her."

"You couldn't of chosen any of cat…?" he said jokingly, still in a yawn.

In the clearing, the air was crisp and cold, Snowbird and Russetfur's breaths were caught in small clouds around their muzzles. The grass was cold and crunchy. Russetfur's head was down, embarrassed, her ears pressed back.

"Sneaking back to Twolegplace, kittypet?" Blackfoot muttered jokingly.

Russetfur turned her muzzle up enough to look at him, smug smile on her face, "Shut up."

Ratscar and Snowbird nodded at eachother, returning to silent vigil. Blackfoot flicked his ear to summon Russetfur and started padding to the entrance. Before he left his flicked his tail, and turned back to Ratscar.

"Whenever I asked Leopardstar for your name she said Ratstorm," he muttered, "Storm of rats."

Snowbird bust out into laughter. Blackfoot smiled smugly, turning to Russetfur and nodding to lead him.

After padding out of camp's earshot, Russetfur let out a shameful sigh, followed by unhappy laugh. "I was… I was trying to visit Sasha." Blackfoot loudly laughed. "Shut it!" Russetfur spat, "Somecat will hear you!"

Blackfoot let out a gasp, still smiling widely. "Fine," he sniffed, "I'll fit off any other suitors, hm?"

"Shut up," Russetfur repeated, stifling her own laugh. Russetfur jumped across the stones, any old fear long gone.

"Thunderclan is going to kill you!" Blackfoot exclaimed when he caught up to Russetfur, who was now briskly walking.

"Thunderclan's had more code-breaking romances than I can count," she muttered, "I ain't scared."

Blackfoot gave a snort of laughter. She was right, between Graystripe and Silverstream or Bluestar and Oakheart, and Starclan knows how many before.

"Do you fancy any cats, Blackfoot?"

"Hm?" Blackfoot mewed, hopping forward to meet her shoulder. "Fancy, Russetfur? Who are you, Tallstar?"

"Come on!" she snickered, "Who you wanna settle down with, hm? Let's see… you like cats that can absolutely flay your tail. What about Darkflower?"

"She's got kits."

"Wetfoot?"

"He's too young."

"Skyheart?"

"She's mates with Mistyfoot."

"Vixenpelt?"

"Who?"

She hummed, mischievous smile spreading across her face, "Leopardst _aaaaarrr?"_

Blackfoot let out a snort of laughter, turning away and innocently humming.

"Ha!" Russetfur exclaimed, laughing. After calming down, she went on, "You sly, sly fox! I'm telling Leopardstar the _second_ we get back!"

"Oh, Russetfur, please!" Blackfoot said, voice in fake desperation, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!" he chuckled. But before Russetfur could make her request, her focus shifted to the motor oil scent of Twolegplace. She sprinted off to Sasha's garden. Blackfoot sighed, trotting after her. She had one leg up on the fence, other bent to her chest, yowling.

Soon enough, a cat jumped up. Russetfur's eyes shot open to look.

"Sasha!"

" _Sasha?"_

Russetfur jumped back, shrinking in embarrassment. "Oh! Ha ha- Sasha must've-!"

"No," the cat said, laying down on the top of her fence, tail swinging peacefully, "You're just yelling at the wrong house."

"...huh."

As Russetfur started her routine at the den on the other side of the cats, Blackfoot caught a good look at the cat. Her fur was almost rosy-brown, eyes yellow, and collar pink. Half her back and her forelegs were a deep blue, unintelligible white symbols on her chest.

Before Blackfoot could ask what was wrong with her fur, Sasha jumped up and over her fence, rubbing against Russetfur's chin, purring. She caught sight of Blackfoot, jumping back a bit.

"H-hi," she greeted, nervously, she turned back to Russetfur and hissed through her teeth, "What is he doing here?"

"Guarding," Blackfoot answered for her. The other kittypet snorted, causing Sasha to look up at her.

"Shnuky!" she greeted, beckoning her down with a flick of her tail. "Russetfur, other cat, this is my neighbor, Shnuky!"

"Whatever is wrong with your pelt?" Russetfur asked bluntly.

"It's a sweater," she meowed, almost hurt. She then scoffed, "Not that I expect you forest cats to know what they are."

"It's an on-the-go nest," said Sasha.

"I guess!" Shnuky replied, laughing.

"I don't get how you wear those," Sasha went on.

"I'm cold. I don't understand how you don't, your fur is shorter than mine."

As the she-cats bickered between themselves, Blackfoot curled his paws under his chest. He quickly fell asleep, head only being held up by the fence his cheek was so lovingly caressing.

It was a night not unlike this one. Leopardstar was shaking her pelt, the droplets of water like bright white stars against her golden pelt. Leopardstar nodded to a tree just offshore, ground under slightly elevated. Blackfoot curled up next to her, Leopardstar melodically licking his own sodden pelt. He laid his head on her flank as Leopardstar rested her head on his back, her steadily rising and falling hindquarter nearly a lullaby.


	13. Chapter 12

Half a moon had passed of Blackfoot and Brownpelt and their prisoners hunting on land. Tigerstar had set the rest of the clans on swimming training, though constantly made excuses for himself. Silverstep had caught their first fish since their accident, it wasn't all too big, but with Brownpelt gently persuading Jaggedtooth to go on a walk, it filled Mistyfoot, Stonefur and the 'paws. The catch was particularly a feat because the river was starting to freeze over, and the first snow of leafbare covered the ground white.

Currently, all the kits were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Dawnpaw and Slugpaw were playing along, while Slugpaw's indignant brother Hailpaw simply watched on. Rowankit and Cedarkit, still wobbly, often toppled over, though their spirits remained undaunted. They quickly got scooped up by Dawncloud.

The two kits were squeaking to have a badger ride, neither had figured out how to speak yet. Rolling her eyes, Dawncloud crouched down and let the two on her back. She stomped around and made an overall nuisance of herself much to the kits entertainment.

Tallpoppy purred. "Thank you, Dawncloud."

"Dawncloud!" squeaked out Cedarkit, "Dawncloud!"

Dawncloud froze, letting out a low whimper. Blackfoot, sitting not too far away, immediately hopped to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"I-" she scoffed, "I wanted to name one of my kits Cedarkit, and now-"

"Blackfoot!" Talonkit called, "Blackfoot! I want a badger ride! Please?"

"Me too!" squeaked Smokekit.

"I can't lift both of you!" Blackfoot chuckled, crouching down for one of them to climb on. The snow crunched next to him, and he looked over to see Leopardstar leaning down for Smokekit to climb on. Smokekit wasted no time, pouncing on her and royally messing up her slicked-back pelt. Tallpoppy let out a small gasp, though Leopardstar paid it no mind. The three stoped around for a while, kits squealing and laughing on their backs, Cedarkit exclaiming his first word over and over again.

Eventually, it looked like Tallpoppy's worry over what Smokekit was doing to Leopardstar's pelt got the better of her and flicked her tail for them to stop, speaking calmly. "Alright, kits, I think it's naptime."

All of the kits let out varying groans of displeasure. Slugpaw purred.

"Lighten up!" he exclaimed, "You should be thankful you still get to take naps!"

Dawnpaw nodded in agreement. The kits scampered off their backs, but not before Dawncloud could give Cedarkit a hearty nuzzle.

Blackfoot gave a light chuckle, "It'd be nice to have kits," he said, not specifically to any cat.

Leopardstar jerked her gaze away from the nursery. He hadn't meant with her- he _couldn't._ She shook her head. Starclan couldn't give cats feelings, could they? No, no- Starclan was leaving the decision to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Wetfoot, Sunfish, and Heavystep. Heavystep was empty-jawed, but Sunfish held a vole and Wetfoot a fat frog. The two padded over, Wetfoot delivering the frog to the queens and Sunfish placing the vole at Leopardstar's paws with a small, cheerful nod.

She shook and stood, "I'm going to feed Mistyfoot and Stonefur."

"You can't," Boulder meowed, "Tigerstar's orders."

Leopardstar flattened her ears, forcing her fur to stay flat, swallowing back her disgust and anger.

"Fine," she muttered, half-hissing. She grabbed the vole and roughly turned around, placing it at Blackfoot's paws, crouching. "Would you like to share with me?"

Blackfoot nodded and laid down, starting to take a bite. His nose accidentally rammed into Leopardstar's. Leopardstar froze mid-chew.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Leopardstar nodded, though didn't continue eating. She suppressed a sigh.

 _Starclan,_ she thought, _Starclan tell me I'm not already falling for him._

She nodded again at Blackfoot, standing and ducking into the elder's den.

 _I can't be. And yet..._


	14. Chapter 13

The night was frigid. Thunderclan and Windclan had brought lots of cats for warmth, and the clearing was full of whisper-gossiping cats. Firestar led his cats back home, while Leopardstar shuddered on the icy rock.

"I noticed Stonefur isn't here," Tallstar murmured, his big ears against his head, skinnier than usual. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Leopardstar nodded without thought, "We've… we've got a bit of whitecough."

Tallstar nodded, "That's why not many of your cats came?"

Leopardstar stared down. Mudfur, Whiteclaw, Dawnbright and Sedgecreek were the only cats Tigerstar had allowed to come. Turning back to Tallstar she nodded. Tallstar nodded back, pressing their cheeks together for a moment.

"Best of luck to you, Leopardstar. Get well soon."

Leopardstar smiled at him, jumping down herself.

"Have you seen Tigerstar?" Sedgewhisker asked, not intended for Leopardstar.

"He already set off," Wetfoot muttered.

Leopardstar flexed her claws, anxious. Starclan knew what Tigerstar was planning to do to her cats alone.

"Tigerclan!" she called, "Head out!"

She caught Russetfur out of the corner of her eye. Her mouth was open, scenting. Her fur stood up, and she ran in Thunderclan's direction. She shouldered the cat closest to her, Dawncloud, "Tell Blackfoot to take care of the clan!" she called as she ran after.

Slowing down and scenting her, Leopardstar shook her head. She didn't need another forbidden relationship with those bleeding-heart Thunderclanners. She hissed. Why was she putting herself in harm's way? Russetfur was a Shadowclan cat and a full-grown warrior for Starclan's sake, it wasn't her job to look after her!

She caught a glimpse of blood-red fur strong against the white snow, shivering against a tree. Leopardstar shook her head, crouching down in a bush to watch. The owl that lived there hooted, causing Russetfur to look up, terrified, revealing a tawny-colored cat in the tree.

Leopardstar's eyes widened. The cat looked terribly sick, though didn't smell of clan or loner, and was too calm to be a rogue. That only left kittypet, but, what was a kittypet doing out in the woods away from their twolegs? She perked her ears up as Russetfur started to speak.

"Sasha! What are you… what happened?!"

Sasha sniffled, wobbly trying to stand. "S-some people took my housefolk away and…" she got against Russetfur's shoulder, shivering, "I was speaking to Shnuky to ask if she could take me in but her housefolk won't and… and she told me my housefolk's name was in the obituaries…"

Russetfur shook her head, trying to shake and get her pelt further over her, "What's are obituaries?"

"It's… it's where you find out people have died."

"Oh… Oh Sasha…." Russetfur nuzzled her, kinking her thick tail over Sasha's sleek, sickly back. "Why didn't you stay in Twolegplace? The woods are dangerous! Especially for a clanless sick cat!"

"If I stayed in the city I would've gotten captured by the Catcher!" she shook her head, "No cat in their right mind wants to be captured by the Catcher. Then Bloodclan!" she sighed, "And I _love_ you, Russetfur. I couldn't just leave you with no way to find me and… and you said if I ever needed you you were just across the river and… I need you."

Leopardstar emerged from the bushes. She stood tall and strong, in case Russetfur decided to pull something. She gasped, her ears flattened.

"Oh, Leopardstar! I'm so sorry! I've been sneaking out to Twolegplace to visit Sasha and-"

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

Russetfur looked taken aback, though quickly answered. "I'm a Shadowclan warrior through and through," she muttered, "But I'm dumb and in love and the cat I love needs help."

Leopardstar closed her eyes briefly. She could hear the wind picking up above the trees, a dastardly storm was about to strike. She stared at Sasha, every bone was visible and her stomach stuck out in an unnatural, unhealthy way. Not of food.

Leopardstar nodded, taking to Sasha's other side, urging the sick cat to briskly walk back to camp before the storm.

Sasha lay in the elder's den, panting. Russetfur was behind her while Skyheart was letting herself be used as a pillow. The she-cat was just about iced over, though her fever was so strong the two thick-furred cats seemed to be setting her ablaze. Littlecloud, the only medicine cat who was still awake, was looking her over. Dawnpaw dropped a bundle of soaked, cold moss at her head, holding it just over her eyes with her muzzle. Skyheart shuddered a bit at the cold.

"She's got greencough," Littlecloud concluded, speaking to Russetfur, "And she's pregnant. She'll be due in a moon."

"What?" Russetfur asked, though Littlecloud paid her no mind, looking to Leopardstar.

"We're fresh out of catmint. We-we need to get some."

"Shnuky's housefolk grow catmint," Russetfur meowed.

"I… don't know where that is."

"Blackfoot knows."

Leopardstar nodded, ducking out of the den. Sleepy pelts were all around the clearing, whispering about what was happening. Leopardstar paid no mind, catching glimpse of Blackfoot's jet black paws and yellow eyes against the clearing. It was hardly snowing now, though the effects to the quick snowstorm were very visible.

"What's all the fuss?"

"Shnuky. We need catmint."

"Right. Come on," he quickly led her out of camp, sprinting through the woods and across the river into Thunderclan's territory. Quickly running to Twolegplace, and jumping up onto one of their fences, Blackfoot began picking at a red-stone bordered square of catmint.

"Hey!" called an accented voice. A rosy-brown cat with blue forelegs and back emerged from a flappy hole in the door.

"Shnuky!" Blackfoot responded, "Hello!"

"It's the middle of the night and…" she glanced up at Leopardstar, standing guard on the fence, "That's not Russetfur. And you're stealing catmint. What's up."

"Sasha's turned up in our camp pregnant and sick, we need this to help her."

"What?!" she shook her head, picking up a mouthful of catmint, muttering to herself how stupid Sasha was.

The three cats rushed back home, ignoring the strong Thunderclan scent near the border. Leopardstar and Blackfoot delivered their mouthfuls of catmint to the medicine den while Shnuky gave hers to Littlecloud.

Shnuky sat on Skyheart's other side, Sasha's glazed-over eyes staring up lovingly at her.

"I heard the good news," Shnuky said calmly, "I bet Jean and Ken are blessing your kits."

Littlecloud stood, keeping half the catmint against a wall just incase as Sasha swallowed one dose. He glanced at each of the warriors, "Will you tell me if anything happens to her?" he lowered his voice, "She's not doing very well. I don't want a flare up in the night."

Skyheart nodded, looking at Russetfur, "I get the feeling she'll be too anxious to sleep."

Littlecloud chuckled, heading out. Shnuky pressed her nose to Sasha's hot head, quietly muttering something none of them could understand. No one dared question, it was obvious enough it was some strange words of good luck.

Blackfoot spoke after Shnuky stopped and Sasha thanked, "I'll take you home."

Shnuky shook her head, "My housefolk are several counties away visiting family and celebrating late Hanukkah for Christmas break, I've got… maybe a month to be back?"

"...I'm sorry?"

"She said," Russetfur meowed, her voice soft as Sasha fell asleep, "Her Twolegs are away and she only needs to be back in a moon."

"Oy vey!" Shnuky exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 14

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!"

Tigerstar had woken up at the crack of dawn, Tangleburr waking him and informing him that Russetfur, Blackfoot and Leopardstar had allowed two kittypets into camp. Russetfur suppressed a snarl.

"Sasha is pregnant!" she spat, "A warrior must help kits in danger, born or not!"

"The blue-furred one isn't!"

Shnuky unsheathed her claws, flattening her ears though making no noise.

"Tigerstar," Blackfoot muttered, "More paws means we can catch more prey. It's leaf-bare, the clan needs it."

Tigerstar sneered, "I doubt that kittypet can hunt," he turned back to Russetfur, "Fine. You take her and Skyheart and prove she can hunt."

Russetfur nodded, anxiously looking back as Sasha, still asleep. Dawncloud trotted out from the gathered crowd, ducking into the den without acknowledging Tigerstar's angered glance. Russetfur nodded at the two, leading them off, not without a bitter stare at Tigerstar. Tigerstar flicked his ear to Blackfoot and Leopardstar, sitting next to eachother beside him.

"Follow them."

The two nodded, Leopardstar looking almost guilty. Out of earshot of camp and on their trail, Blackfoot shook his head.

"Shadowclan is full of rogues and loners and half-clan-blooded cats. My own father was a loner." he shook his head again, catching Leopardstar's eye, "If we were strong after Brokenstar we never would've accepted Tigerstar as leader. If we knew he was so biased to half-clans cats we never would've accepted Tigerstar as leader."

Leopardstar nodded. Blackfoot couldn't tell what she was thinking. She then crossed his path, heading toward the river.

"Well I'm not following them. I have no doubt Russetfur and Skyheart can teach Shnuky just fine."

Blackfoot smiled, nodding.

"I do wonder why she wears that thing," Leopardstar muttered, "And what it has on it."

"It's called a sweater," Blackfoot meowed, skipping forward to meet her pace, "Russetfur told me, before Sasha came to camp, it says 'it's lit' and has what Shnuky calls a menorah."

Leopardstar stared at him, her eyes bright and curious, "What's a menorah? Another one of Shnuky's weird twoleg words?"

Blackfoot shrugged, "Apparently it's a thing that holds candles, like, fire twigs, for eight nights in observance of Hanukkah."

"That's a word Shnuky said last night. What is it?"

Blackfoot shrugged again, shaking his head. "Shnuky wasn't really the cat Russetfur visited, and Sasha didn't share her believes."

Leopardstar shrugged, trotting up a small hill and crouching, straightening her ears. Blackfoot watched from a tail-length back, as not to interrupt her. She was staring at a dove, but whenever she leaped, the dove noticed and flew away. Leopardstar landed awkwardly, flipping over off the hill, splashing into the river.

Blackfoot yowled, sliding down against the snow, praying the river wasn't frozen over and Leopardstar hadn't broken anything. The hill was hardly a fox-length-and-a-half and Blackfoot knew he was over worrying, and he also knew that he _never_ worried more than he should, He caught glimpse of Leopardstar, disoriented, but overall doing fine.

Blinded my anxiety, Blackfoot jumped in, forcing himself to open his eyes, his lungs straining. He shoved himself under leopardstar, eyes covered with her thick belly fur, though he forced himself to shove her up. Leopardstar let out a noise of distress, getting off of him and making her way toward the shore, uncomfortably dragging Blackfoot along.

She angrily grabbed his scruff and forced him to stand, dizzy.

"You minnow-brain!" she yowled, "You could've died! I have nine lives _and_ I'm in Riverclan!"

"I had to save you!" Blackfoot retorted, sitting so he wouldn't wobble, "I'm your deputy."

"You are Shadowclan's deputy, Blackfoot."

Blackfoot shook his head, trying to lodge out the water he could feel in his ears. "Well, Leopardstar, maybe I don't want to see you die in front of me when I can stop it. I like you alot, you know."

All anger in Leopardstar's face flooded, replaced by confusion. "...what?"

Blackfoot couldn't look at her. He should've expected that, really. The deputy of a different clan falling in love with her, go figure.

She shook her head, "Let's get warmed up. It's too cold down here."

Blackfoot nodded, letting her lead him, several steps behind. He suppressed a sigh. Leopardstar. A small, sturdy, very well-muscled, very fluffy she-cat. She's golden-pelted and her pelt glows like sunlight. Her eyes are amber and light-blue green, a beautiful shade of amber, and the other dazzling against the rest of her gold and orange. She's managed to rise herself to deputy and leader status at fairly young age, and she's clearly earned it. He'd never met Whiteclaw himself, though from what other cats said about him, Leopardstar was a wonderful mentor. Calm and encouraging, but feisty as a fox and willing to claw your throat out should you speak wrong about her or any of her warriors.

Blackfoot didn't think he had anything going for him that she'd be impressed with. He was the deputy to a leader who killed three-moon-old kits and never said a word about it- the worst leader in the history of the clans- and now was deputy again to a leader quickly coming up to that title.

"So you meant like _that."_

Leopardstar's voice broke him from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd been staring straight at her. Blackfoot shamefully nodded.

Leopardstar's eyes cycled through three emotions- confusion, happiness, fear… She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"...okay," she muttered after a very strained silence, "I'll… I'll get back to you on that one. I'm going to go hunting."

Blackfoot nodded, letting her wander off. He sighed.

 _I'm sure I never even had a shot,_ he thought, _Would falling in love with a different clan's leader make me just as bad of a leader as Tigerstar and Brokenstar?_

He shook off the thought, briskly trotting after her, just in case. Suddenly, he couldn't keep himself walking. He started heaving, fur standing on end.

He saw him. Stonefur. Bruised and battered and bleeding out. His eyes had just enough light in them to stare at Blackfoot furiously. His body became outlined in white, drifting slowly upward, a bundle of stars from the huge tear in his throat. Then, in a blink, it was all gone.

Blackfoot shook his head and gulped. But before he could completely come back to his senses, he heard Stonefur's voice in one ear and Tigerstar's in the other.

" _Soon."_


	16. Chapter 15

a/n: WyldClaw: Silverstep's not a boy. they're nonbinary. Please refer to them as they/them/their.

* * *

Leopardstar couldn't wrap her mind around how soon Blackfoot had fallen in love with her. It'd hardly been five moons since Tigerclan was founded, and for one of those Blackfoot wasn't even in camp. Blackfoot emerged from the nursery to give the queens some fish, Tawnypaw had come back empty mouthed and already ran off to play with Mistyfoot's kits, and was now tossing the bones in the river.

"Hey," Leopardstar greeted, voice low. She sat down right next to him, their fur touching. Her leaf-bare coat had grown in, so it wasn't very hard to touch.

"Hi."

"I've been um… thinking. I… I love you too, Blackfoot, but I'm so scared of what Tigerstar would do that I can't let us be mates."

Blackfoot nodded, though hurt hardened his gaze. "That's completely understandable," he stepped away, heading back to the camp clearing, going back into a normal speaking voice, "Would you like to go swimming?"

"Swimming!" squeaked Talonkit, trying to fit his growing paws and body into two of Blackfoot's forward-walking footprints. Smokekit was trying as well in a different couple. Darkflower shot out of the nursery.

"No! You two are far too young to be swimming!"

"We want to go swimming too!" called Rowankit, tumbling out of the nursery and ruining Smokekit's next print, along with also tumbling over the dark tom

Tallpoppy scooped her up with her own small paws, "No, maybe when you're older! Sorry, Leopardstar!"

Leopardstar chuckled, replacing the tomkit on his feet. "They can coming! Riverclan kittens start learning to swim from the second they can walk confidently."

"I don't want them to catch something from the cold water," Darkflower said bluntly.

Leopardstar shook her head, "I've got enough to fur to warm up the both of them. Would you like to join us, worry over them a bit more?"

Laughter lit Darkflower's gaze and the corner of her mouth twitched. She looked down at her kits, their eyes shining and smiling so big Leopardstar could tell they wouldn't be drypaws.

Darkflower sighed, "I suppose I would like to stretch my legs a bit."

"We were just going to start right here," Leopardstar meowed, lashing her tail where Blackfoot had sat again. "It's very shallow tail-lengths across for short legs."

"I reckon Greenflower and Dawncloud would enjoy joining you on a quick walk," Blackfoot suggested.

Darkflower nodded, "Thanks, but I think I can do without their squabbling for a bit. Take care of them, I'll flay both of your pelts if you don't!"

"Yay!" Talonkit squealed. Leopardstar smiled, sweeping them forward to the riverbank. Talonkit took a few steps forward, soft wave lapping at his paws. He raised his legs and splashed in. He squealed, short kitten fur standing straight up.

"It's cold!"

Leopardstar nodded, "You'll be alright. Smokekit, come stand beside him." Smokekit obeyed, cringing and stiffly standing. "Now, let's get all your paws in," Leopardstar encouragingly meowed, stepping in herself, careful not to crush the small kits.

Talonkit, any anger over the coldness forgotten, splashed forward. The water a few kittensteps below this stomach. Smokekit moved too, much more careful than his older brother. Leopardstar didn't take her gaze off the dark kit. As he took his final step, a small minnow splashed right between his paws.

Smokekit squealed, tumbling back and falling on his hindquarters. He splashed with his forepaws, and once he regained his senses, turned around and shot back. He tumbled and fell behind Blackfoot's paw, shaking and gasping.

Leopardstar hurriedly picked up Talonkit by the scruff, Blackfoot doing the same. The two brought them to the medicine den despite Talonkit's protests. Mudfur pointed with his tail to a moss-and-feathers nest. He soon looked up.

"Whitecough?"

Leopardstar shook her head, "Smokekit got spooked by a minnow and both are rather chilly."

Mudfur nodded, pulling out three different herbs from his rocky store. Two were bundles of gold petals, but one was long and white. He laid in front of the kits.

"Blackfoot, get me some water soaked moss," he ordered, "Now, Talonkit. This is marigold, be a good kit and eat it alright? I know it's disgusting," he added before Talonkit could, his eyes shut tight, "But it'll be good for you. Leopardstar, lay around him."

Blackfoot set the wet moss at Mudfur's paws, heading back out without saying a word. Mudfur then drew a heavy paw over Smokekit's quivering pelt.

"It'll be okay, Smokekit. Now…" he leaned in close, voice low and calming, "These are dandelion and daisy, they'll help you calm down."

Smokekit made no response besides a shaky breath. Mudfur nodded to himself, and lifted his chin with a paw, and pried his mouth open a bit with the other. He forced the petals into his mouth, along with the marigold. He then squeezed some of the water from the moss into his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

He coughed a bit, and after Leopardstar wrapped her tail around his, his breath steadied. He looked up at Mudfur with astonished eyes. Mudfur smiled, pressing his nose to his forehead.

"You two did wonderfully," he purred, glancing at his daughter. "I suppose you won't be telling their mother of this, hm?"

Leopardstar flattened her ears, hot with embarrassment. The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile. She then stood, flicking her tail for the kits to follow.

"Come, kits. You've had a long day, I think it's nap time."


	17. Chapter 16

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Bonehill for a clan meeting!" called Tigerstar called, his fur black against the snow and sun-bleached bones.

Cats poured into the clearing, riddled with hunger and sorrow and longing for fish and Leopardstar's leadership. Blackfoot took his place on one side of the Bonehill, Leopardstar and Tawnypaw at the other.

"It is time for the trial to begin!" Tigerstar called, turning to Jaggedtooth, sat at the camp entrance, "Fetch the prisoners!"

Jaggedtooth nodded, ducking into the reeds and letting out a snarl. Stonefur, sickly and skinny, emerged, Featherpaw and Stormpaw held close to either side. Deerfoot was out guarding Mistyfoot, still in the hole. Jaggedtooth shoved Stonefur forward, though the warrior never lost his footing.

Darkstripe emerged to sit next to Blackfoot, smiling maliciously.

"Cats of Tigerclan," Tigerstar went on, "You all know the hardships we have to face. The cold of leaf-bare threatens us. Twolegs threatens us. The other two clans in the forest, who have not yet realized the wisdom of joining with Tigerclan, are a threat to us."

Blackfoot had to suppress a shudder as Tigerstar called this situation wise. Firestar, who Blackfoot had always butted heads with and Tallstar, who Blackfoot didn't believe had a bad bone in his body, were much wiser not to have joined.

"Surrounded as we are by enemies," Tigerstar continued, "We must be sure of the loyalty of our warriors. There is no room in Tigerclan for the half-hearted. No room for cats who might waver in battle, or worse still, turn on their own Clanmates. Tigerclan will not tolerate traitors!"

 _Except the traitor who leads it,_ Blackfoot thought, remembering who Tigerstar had been exiled from his old home of Thunderclan. They had more recently found out that Tigerstar was the father of Sasha's kits. Blackfoot wondered if, should Tigerstar meet Goldenflower or Bramblepaw in battle, would he harm them? He knew he'd never be able to harm his kin no matter the clan.

Thoughts of Badgerpaw and his sibling's angry yowls at him flashed in his mind, and he tore at the grass with his claws to tune back into Tigerstar's speech.

"Especially we will not tolerate the abomination of half-clan cats," Tigerstar said, and Blackfoot had to suppress another shudder as Hollyflower's tale of his loner father resurfaced. "No loyal warrior would ever take a mate from another clan, diluting the pure blood our warrior ancestors decreed for us. Bluestar and Graystripe of Thunderclan both flouted the warrior code when they took mates from such a union, like the ones you see before you now, can never be trusted."

"Filth!" Blackfoot yowled, directing the insult at Tigerstar more so than the half-clanners.

"Filth!" took up Darkstripe, misunderstanding. Blackfoot looked desprately at Leopardstar and Tawnypaw, who each nodded.

"Filth! Filth!"

Tigerstar let the cats quiet down themselves. Stormpaw and Featherpaw pressed closer to the ground, scared the wails would sweep them away. Blackfoot longed to protect them, but knew Tigerstar would only make a massacre of the camp if he dared move. Stonefur's eyes glowed in defiance.

Tigerstar spoke again. "Half-clan cats have been tolerated until now, but the time for tolerance has passed. There is no place in Tigerclan for warriors who owe allegiance to two Clans. How can we trust them not to betray our secrets, or even turn on us and kill us? Can we expect StarClan to fight on our side if we allow those who are not pure in heart and blood to walk freely among us?"

"No!" Darkstripe screeched, flexing his claws and lashing his tail from side to side.

"No, my friends. We must get rid of the abominations in our midst! Then our clan will be clean again and we can be sure of the favor of Starclan."

Stonefur sprang to his paws. He was so weak that he stumbled and almost fell, but he managed to stay upright and face Tigerstar. "No cat has ever questioned my loyalty," he snarled. "Come down here and tell me to my face that I'm a traitor!"

Blackfoot half-expected Tigerstar to jump down at that moment and tear out his throat there and then. Resistance was suicide, and he was sure Stonefur knew it.

"Mistyfoot and I never even knew that Bluestar was our mother until a couple of moons ago," Stonefur insisted. "We have been loyal RiverClan warriors all our lives. Let any cat who thinks different come out here and prove it!"

Tigerstar angrily swept his tail toward Leopardstar. "You showed poor judgment when you chose this cat as your deputy," he growled. "Riverclan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out."

Leopardstar bowed her head. The gesture showed just how far Tigerstar's power extended, that the once-formidable RiverClan leader was unable or unwilling to protect her own deputy.

When Tigerstar spoke again, his voice was measured and cold. "Stonefur, I will give you a chance to show your loyalty to Tigerclan. Kill these two half-clan apprentices."

The blue-gray warrior had turned to face Leopardstar. "I take orders from you," he growled. "You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?"

For a heartbeat Leopardstar looked uncertain, eyes glazed over in sorrow already at the thought she'd about to witness a murder. "These are difficult times," she meowed at last, knowing she'd be added to the bodycount if she said anything else "As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our clanmates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you."

Stonefur held her gaze for a moment more, then he faced the two apprentices and they shrank away from him, their eyes glazed with terror.

Stormpaw gave his sister a comforting lick. "We'll fight him," he promised. "I won't let him kill us."

Blackfoot had to force himself to keep his claws sheathed to protect the apprentices. Brokenstar's reign resurfaced, and he couldn't figure out if the leader killing kits themself was better or worse than forcing a warrior to. He braced himself as he watched Stonefur ready himself and Stormpaw fluff up. Something that never should be seen between mentor and apprentice.

Stonefur looked ready to launch himself up at Tigerstar, "You'll have to kill me first, Tigerclaw!"

Tigerstar blinked cooly, flicking his tail to Darkstripe. "Very well. Kill him."

Darkstripe beamed, crouching low, every hair on his pelt quivering with joy that Tigerstar had chosen him. Stonefur's skills had yet to desert him. Quick as lightning, he dropped backward so that instead of landing on his shoulders, Darkstripe was met with all four paws clawing his fur.

The two warriors were a clawing, screeching knot of fur on the floor of the clearing. The rest of the cats scrambled backward to give them space, eerily silent. With a hiss of fury Darkstripe launched another attack, but Stonefur was ready for him again. Slipping to one side, he raked his claws down Darkstripe's side, and followed up with a blow to his back leg as the dark warrior crashed past him. Stonefur staggered from the force of the impact, but by the time Darkstripe regained his paws, he had recovered. This time the Riverclan warrior went on the attack, bowling Darkstripe over and fastening teeth and claws in his neck.

But Tigerstar had no intention of letting Stonefur escape. As Darkstripe struggled vainly to break free, the massive tabby flicked his ears at Blackfoot. "Finish it," he ordered.

Reluctantly, Blackfoot flung himself into the battle. He bit Stonefur in the shoulder and dragged him off Darkstripe, ducking to avoid his flailing paws. Darkstripe sprang on Stonefur to hold his hindquarters down, while Blackfoot scored his claws across the blue-gray warrior's throat. Stonefur let out a gurgling cry that was cut short. Both Tigerclan cats released him and stood back. Stonefur's body convulsed as blood welled from his throat.

A thin wailing noise went up from the watching cats, strengthening into a cry of triumph. Even Leopardstar, after a brief hesitation, joined in. The two apprentices were the only cats to remain silent, their terrified eyes fixed on the warrior who had died to save them.

Blackfoot only stared in horror as Stonefur went limp and the last breath left his body. Blackfoot sat, back turned to Tigerstar, grieving.

"Tigerstar," Darkstripe wailed, facing the apprentices, "Let me kill them!"

"Really, Darkstripe?" mewed Tigerstar, "A prisoner can defeat you and you expect me to believe you can take on two apprentices? No. For now I will let them live. They may be of use alive." Blackfoot heard bones clattering as he scattered down, "Take the apprentices back. This meeting is dismissed."


End file.
